The invention relates generally to foam bats and more particularly relates to a flexible bat for use as a recreational toy and/or as a stress relieving device.
Various types of recreational bats are known, including bats that can be used to playfully strike another person. While many known bats are capable of providing the user with the satisfaction of striking another without causing pain or injury, none of the known toy bats of this type produce a loud, entertaining noise upon contact.
An object of the invention to provide a toy bat that will produce a loud clapping noise when it strikes a person or object.
Another object of the invention to provide a new and improved bat for indoor recreational us for playfully striking another without causing pain or injury.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bat having an elasticity which allows the bat to fold if too much force is applied too suddenly.
Yet another object of the invention to provide a bat-like device to relieve aggression and tension.
A further object of the invention to provide a bat of the type described which is simple and inexpensive to produce.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
The bat in a preferred form has a short, solid, generally cylindrical handle at one end and a long, semi-rigid tubular impact barrel at its other end. The impact barrel has a cylindrical outer surface and a blind coaxial bore. The bat is adapted to bend or fold at a fold point outwardly of the solid handle when the bat is used to strike a person or object with a predetermined minimum force. At the point of impact, while the bat is bent, the coaxial bore is at least partially closed off for an instant. When the bore reopens immediately after impact as the bat unfolds, a loud clapping noise is produced. The bat is formed from a soft material that will yield when the bat is used for playful hitting, in order to avoid pain or injury. Preferably, the bat is made of a thermoplastic or thermosetting foam.
The invention accordingly consists in the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereafter set forth and the scope of the application which will be indicated in the appended claims.